Timeline (RickUniverse)
This is a simple Timeline for the events of RickUniverse 2016 *The 2016 Olympics in Rio de Janeiro has canceled due to an epidemic disease *More 720.000 refugees entered in Europe, and Far-Right political parties rises *The Venezuelan president establishes a Dictatorship, and Political Parties are outlawed (May) *A Spanish plane with 156 passengers crashed in Cairo, Egypt. Nobody survives. (April) *Trump is elected as President in the United States of America (November) *Civil War starts in Brazil (June) *Lesotho is invaded by South Africa (August) *a Coup d'etat (June) *Spain and Iceland legalizes Gay Marriage (May and December) *Linux OS becomes more popular among the 'common user' 2017 *North Korea suffers a record rate of suicides *After other terrorist attack and a massive wave of Immigrants, France leave the EU (October) *The entire Microsoft database is hacked and their data stolen. Near 400 hackers were involved in the act (January) *Israel bombs Palestine, killing 7000 civilians. Pro-Palestine states accuses Israeli president of War Crimes (May) *A cure for Cancer is released for the first time (July) *Turkey invades Syria. A direct confrontation with ISIS starts (April) * Ambiental disaster with oIl in Australia shocks the World (September) *Russia "accidentally" bombed Turkey military base in Syria (September) *Russia starts a war against Turkey, and NATO did not helped Turkey (October) *Turkey leaves NATO (October) *Ebola hits India *Zika Virus hits Australia, New Zealand, Italy and Algeria *USA Anti-Islam laws is approved (March) *Trump tries to ban Anime and Pornography 2018 *The Civil War in Brazil gains the International War status. Venezuela enters in Civil War (February and March) *Portugal wins the 2018 World Cup in Russia *Impeachment process of Trump begins (April) *Croatia sank 6 refugees boats. The entire world condemned their actions *Germany legalizes Cannabis (February) *South Africa enters in Economic Depression (March) *Israel is attacked by ISIS. Iraq enters in Total Anarchy (August) *The ban of Anime and Pornography is rejected in the USA (November) *Vaccines against Zika has released 2019 *Playstation 5 is released (June) *Xbox Elite is released (June) *Windows Gold, a major update for Windows 10, is released (September) *USA invades Venezuela and the Brazilian Amazon forest (January) *Venezuela bombed ships at Puerto Rico (January) *Russia changed their plans, and then nuked Aleppo. They invades Syria (July) *Ebola ends in India, after killing 4200 people (December) *Israel invades Palestine. They gain support of the United States (May) *Donald Trump suffered impeachment (October) *Anti-Islam laws in USA are banned and declared Unconstitutional (September) *South Korea attacked North Korean soldiers in the border. A War Starts (September) 2020 *North Korea capital is nuked by the USA. North Korea surrenders (February) *The Chinese Capitalist Revolution starts (January) *Since the begin of the war, Turkey has losed half of their territory to Russia (January) *Israeli president goes to International Court after the Palestine Invasion (December) *The Brazilian capital is bombed by the American Air Force (May) *Far-Right politicians started a Racial Segregation and Dictatorship in France (April) *Canada suffers with waves of refugees (March) *Flexible phones are released (July) *ISIS killed 1026 people in five successive terrorist act in Indonesia (June-July) *Hillary is elected as President of the USA (November) 2021 *The president of Israel has declared as innocent *BRICS help Brazil against the rebels and the American Coalition in the International War *Syria is conquered by Russia *Bosnia joined Croatia. They created the Balkan Union *After a "Political Joke", tensions between Italy and Albania has grown up *Japan has give support to the Chinese Capitalist Revolutionaries *India implemented the One Child Policy *Four states of the USA legalized Cannabis *Haiti has the first Democratic election in years *Linux become much more popular = =2022 *USA uses the first "Fully-Armoured" soldiers in combat (March) *Russia invades Rio de Janeiro, after the collapse of the Brazilian Government (November) *Terrorists managed to use three drones in Germany to kill civilians in the New Year celebration. 103 died (December) *The World Cup in Qatar has canceled after a bombing made by ISIS in the First match. *Germany legalized Gay Marriage (November) *Cuba has the first Democratic elections ever. A right-wing politician wins (October) 2023 *Korea is fully unified (February) *Colombia invaded Venezuela (March) *An Earthquake of 7.5 points occurred in California, USA (August) *UK leaved the EU (April) *A Drought in Central Africa killed millions and make a record 2024 *Peace Treaty between Brazil and South Brazil has assigned (January) *The Businessman Diego Asuncion is elected as President of the United States, being the first Hispanic President of USA (November) *A terrorist shootout in Times Square killed 65 (July) *Argentina invades the Falklands Islands (December) *Uk drop bombs in Argentinean ports *The Apple Supreme Macintosh has released 2025 *In Canada, Far-Right politicians follow the example of France, and banned Interracial Marriage and Islam (April) *Russia bombed American bases in Center-West Brazil (January) *Russia withdrew from Rio de Janeiro (April) *The Chinese revolution ends (September) *The UK-Argentina war ends (March) 2026 *USA wins the 2026 Korea World Cup *Revolutions against the Dictatorship in France has started (August) *The French dictator has killed (December) 2027 *Slovenia, Albania, Serbia and Montenegro joined the Balkan Union, with the support of Russia (June) *The UN condemns France, Balkan Union and Canada for Crimes against Humanity (March) *The Brazilian International War ends, with a victory for the Southern Rebels (February) *The Canadian far-right dictator has died of Cancer (May) *Korea put a embargo on Indonesia after political tensions between the presidents of both countries (One Pro-USA, the other Pro-Russia) (August) *Microsoft announced that the XBOX died (July) *Playstation Ultimate is released (September) 2028 *Venezuela government entered in collapse (November) *Diego Assuncion is re-elected as President of the USA (November) *Turkey becomes a "Russian puppet" (September) *Brazil bans divorce, except for some cases (June) *Windows Final Edition has released (December) 2029 *USA leaves Bolivia and Paraguay (July) *Google goes bankrupt and were sold to Microsoft (October) *Apple buys YouTube, and the Virtual Wars started (October) *Many musics from the 40's and early 50's falls under public domain *The Balkan Union destroys Greek economy with military maneuvers (August) *France has democratic elections (November) 2030 *A Far-right politician is elected as the German Prime Minister and banned Islam (October) *South Africa conquers Swaziland (February) *Brazil invades Uruguay (December) *Canada has democratic elections (November) *The Pope suffered an assassination attempt, but survived (April) *The last Grand Theft Auto game is released, and the game has been considered the best of all until 2107 (July) 2031 Category:RickUniverse Category:Outdated Articles Category:Timeline Category:ASB Category:ASB - Biased